2018 Atlantic deathicane season
The 2018 Atlantic deathicane season is a future event in the annual formation of deathicanes in the Atlantic basin. The season will officially begin on May 1, 2018, and end on December 31, 2018. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by the convention. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year. this season started early, with the formation of Tropical Storm Arlene on February 6, roughly 3 months before the official start of the season. Beginning in 2018, the HMA will monitor tropical cyclones that form within the Atlantic Basin for the first time. Therefore the 2018 season will be the first live season. Seasonal forecasts (feel free to add your predictions) Before and during the season, several agencies release forecasts regarding tropical cyclone activity. The first forecast for the year was issued by HMA on December 21, 2017. They anticipated that the 2018 season would be a near-average season, with a prediction of 12 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. The first forecast by TSR was released on February 26, 2018. They anticipated that the 2018 season would be a hyperactive above-average season, with a prediction of 26 named storms, 16 hurricanes, and 9 major hurricanes due to the prediction of a super La Nina and above normal ocean temperatures. They predicted that the season would be the most active hurricane season since 2004. The next forecast by the Prism Weather Center states that the 2018 season would be a near-average season, with a prediction of 13 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:750 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:30/01/2018 till:30/11/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:30/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6 id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7 id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.0,0.4) legend:Category_8 id:C9 value:rgb(0.06,0.18,1) legend:Category_9 id:C10 value:rgb(0.97,0.65,0.69) legend:Category_10 id:HYC value:rgb(1,0.6,1) legend:Hypercane Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/02/2018 till:10/02/2018 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:03/03/2018 till:05/03/2018 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:04/03/2018 till:07/03/2018 color:C8 text:"Caroline (C8)" from:23/03/2018 till:25/03/2018 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:30/03/2018 till:10/04/2018 color:C5 text:"Dane (C5)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:30/01/2018 till:28/02/2018 text:Feburary from:01/03/2018 till:31/03/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:30/04/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:31/05/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:30/06/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:31/07/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:31/08/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November Systems Tropical Storm Arlene A tropical depression formed from a low pressure area moving near Bermuda on February 7. Despite uncertainty in the forecasting of the depression, with some models expecting it to dissipate quickly, it instead quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Arlene. Throughout the following day, Arlene continued to quickly intensify, reaching winds of 50 mph (65 km/h) less than a day after formation. Afterward, the storm gradually weakened and eventually degenerated into a remnant low on February 13. Tropical Storm Bret On March 3, a low pressure system was deemed tropical enough to be classified tropical depression. later that day, the ndc classified the low as Tropical Storm Bret. On March 4, the storm made landfall on louisiana, and started to slowly weaken due to land interaction Deathicane Caroline On March 4, a tropical storm formed in the central Atlantic, intensifying fast due to low shear. later that day, Caroline became a category 1 hurricane, and Hurricane Hunter data indicated a minimum barometric pressure of 987 mbar and 80 mph. Eleven hours later, however, the aircraft reported a pressure of 890 mbar (26.1 inHg) and winds of 185 mph; according to the NDC, this marked a pressure drop of 97 mbar in a little under a day. Tropical Depression Four During a reanalysis, the NDC noted that a low pressure area in the central atlantic on March 23 had actually developed into a tropical depression and had gone unnoticed. After further analysis, the NDC was able to identify the unnamed system as Tropical Depression Four. Deathicane Dane On March 29, a tropical wave moved across the western coast of africa, organizing to become Tropical Storm Dane the next day. it exploded to category 4 before weakening and then strengthening to category 5 Storm names The following list of names will be used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2018. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. This is the same list used in the 2012 season, with the exception of the names and Whitney, which replaced and Wilma. Names marked in italics are not confirmed for usage and have been undetermined for retirement from previous seasons yet. Beginning this year, the World Meteorological Organization will introduce something called "auto-retirement". if a storm causes at least $5 billion damage or 200 deaths, its name will be automatically retired, however the name replacement will still be announced in 2019. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2018 Atlantic deathicane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2017 USD. See also *List of Atlantic deathicane seasons *2018 Pacific deathicane season Category:Deathicanes Category:Deathicane seasons Category:2018 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Live Seasons